It's Hurt
by Yukikaze Shera
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata adalah sahabat dekat. Hinata menyukai Naruto, tetapi Naruto menyukai Sakura -sahabat Hinata. / "Kenapa harus sahabatku!" / "-Setiap orang berhak mencintai." / "Kita akan menyadari siapa orang yang paling berharga bagi kita, ketika orang itu menghilang/ dari kehidupan kita." / NaruHina, AU.


Yo,, minna-san^^ fic baru lagi. But, tenang saja. Ini oneshoot jadi gak perlu ngaret lagi updatenya seperti dua fic yang lain, Past, Future and Present dan Flame Haze.

Ini fic NaruHina, pertama Shera..

Jadi Mohon maaf kalau banyak kesalahan dan kekurangan..

Jika berminat silahkan baca.

. . .

Naruto

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Character : Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Neji

Pairing : I think is Naruhina dan Nejihina (bro-sis)

Warning : AU, OOC, Mainstream, Typo, dll.

Don't like, Don't read

. . .

Rasanya.. sakit. Begitu sakit, hingga aku tidak tahu harus menyebutnya seperti apa. Melihat orang itu.. begitu dekat dengan sahabatku sendiri.. rasanya menyakitkan.

Mencintaimu begitu menyakitkan, Naruto-kun. Kau tahu, aku sudah menyukaimu sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum kau mengetahui kalau kau menyukai Sakura.

Mengapa kau hanya melihatku sebagai teman? Tidak pernah kah kau melihatku sebagai seorang wanita? Kenapa harus Sakura? Kenapa harus.. sahabatku?

. . .

Gadis bermata amethys itu menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya cukup kuat, untuk menahan isakan yang kemungkinan akan keluar. Bekas air mata masih terlihat di sekitar mata dan pipinya.

Dengan cepat ia menyeka bekas itu dengan sapu tangan yang selalu ia bawa, ketika mendengar suara pintu kamarnya di ketuk.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok..

"Hinata, aku ingin berbicara denganmu."

"neji nii-san." Gadis itu bergumam pelan, ketika ia menyadari suara siapa itu. Ia tersenyum. Namun, senyum itu terlihat sangat dipaksakan. Sangat dipaksakan. "masuklah."

Sedikitnya, Hinata bersyukur ia masih sempat memakai kacamata belajar yang sering dipakainya untuk membaca. Jika tidak.. matanya yang masih berair pasti bisa dilihat dengan jelas oleh kakaknya.

Bukan berarti ia tidak suka bercerita kepada kakaknya. Hanya saja.. ia tidak bisa membuat kakaknya khawatir. Ia tidak bisa lagi merepotkan kakaknya lebih dari ini. Setelah orang tuanya meninggal beberapa tahun yang lalu, hanya kakaknya –Neji- yang merupakan keluarganya.

Ia.. begitu mengagumi kakaknya. Kakaknya itu bisa membagi waktu untuk berkerja dan kuliah, sedangkan ia.. hanya bisa terus merepotkan kakaknya. Maka dari itu, ia berusaha.. berusaha supaya meraih nilai tertinggi ketika ulangan, dan tidak merepotkan kakaknya untuk biaya sekolah nanti.

Ia sendiri tahu, kakaknya sangatlah over protektive. Kakaknya tidak pernah membiarkannya terluka atau pun menangis. Hinata tahu.. kakaknya sangat menyayanginya.

"akhir-akhir ini," Neji menghela napas cukup panjang, lalu menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada sandaran kursi yang diduduki. "kau sering mengurung diri di kamar, hanya keluar ketika sekolah dan makan, dan aku mendengar dari gurumu, kau sering melamun di kelas." Neji menatap Hinata, namun gadis itu menundukan kepalanya. Tidak berani melihatnya.

"sebenarnya, ada apa?" tanya Neji, pelan dan lembut. Ia mengelus secara pelan rambut hinata. "aku tidak suka adik kecilku seperti ini. Kau harus kembali bersemangat seperti biasannya.

"neji-nii.." gadis itu menggumamkan nama Neji cukup lama. "kenyataan itu menyedihkan ya?" tanyanya, entah kepada Neji atau dirinya sendiri.

"ku pikir.. apabila aku terus berpikir seperti itu.. semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Lagi-lagi senyum dipaksakan kembali terpasang di wajahnya. "aku pikir berlindung di balik kebohongan yang ku ciptakan itu tak apa."

Ya, kebohongan. Selama ini ia selalu menganggap bahwa perhatian yang diberikan Naruto kepada Sakura, dan seluruh perbuatan laki-laki itu untuk menarik perhatian Sakura.. bukan berarti laki-laki itu memiliki perasaan kepada Sakura.

Awalnya hal itu masih bisa terus ia lakukan. Ia terus-terusan membohongi dirinya bahwa Naruto tidak memiliki perasaan dengan Sakura. Bahwa, mereka.. hanyalah teman dekat.

Namun, kenyataan yang diucapkan Naruto beberapa hari lalu, menghancurkan segalanya. Ia masih sangat ingat jelas, kejadian waktu itu.. sangat mengingatnya. Kejadian yang selama ini selalu terngiang di pikirannya.

Flash back, beberapa hari lalu.

Taman sekolah.

Di situlah Hinata dan Naruto berdiam diri biasanya ketika istirahat. Biasanya, mereka akan memakan bento yang mereka bawa, lalu berbicara ringan.

"nee, Hinata-chan.." Naruto membuka pembiraan, ia membuka bungkusan bento yang dibuatkan ibunya dari rumah tadi pagi.

"hm," Hinata baru menjawab setelah selesai meminum air yang dibawanya, "ada apa Naruto-kun?" tanyanya, dengan nada yang biasanya ia gunakan. Sopan dan pelan.

"umm.." Naruto menggaruk-ngaruk pipinya. Laki-laki itu terlihat bingung. Seperti, ia akan menyampaikan atau tidak apa yang ada dipikirannya selama beberapa saat ini. "nee, sepertinya aku.." laki-laki itu melihat ke arah lain, untuk menyembunyikan pipinya yang terlihat memerah. "aku menyukai Sakura."

Naruto-kun menyukai Sakura.

Kata-kata itu yang terus terngiang di kepala Hinata.

Gadis itu tersenyum terpaksa, mencoba menahan perasaannya yang sebenarnya, "oh, begitu ya." Tanggapnya, datar. Seperti bukan Hinata.

"naruto-kun, aku.. ingin ke kelas dulu, sebentar.. ada barang yang harus ku ambil." Tanpa menoleh ke belakang, Hinata langsung berlari sambil menutup matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan salah satu tangannya.

Flash back end

Terdiam. Hanya itu yang bisa Neji lakukan saat ini. Melihat gadis itu bercerita sambil tersenyum paksa dengan air mata yang terus mengalir. Ia tidak tahan. Ia tidak suka melihat adiknya begitu.. menyedihkan.

Menyedihkan dalam artian lain tentu saja. Ia tidak suka Hinata harus berusaha tegar, ketika orang yang ditangisi sang gadis belum tentu merasakan hal yang sama atau bahkan mengetahui keadaan Hinata saat inil.

"nii-san, hiks." Hinata terisak, "se-seharusnya, aku senang bukan mengetahui kalau sahabatku ternyata menyukai orang yang baik." Ia menggigit bibirnya, keras. Berusaha keras untuk menahan kembali isakannya.

"seharusnya begitu, 'kan? Ta-tapi aku.. aku tidak.. bisa melupakan Naruto-kun.. aku tidak bisa merelakannya secepat itu, meskipun aku.. aku tahu bahwa yang disukainya adalah Sakura. Ta-tapi.."

Hangat. Itulah yang dirasakannya sekarang, pelukan yang didasari rasa kasih sayang antar saudara dan memberikan rasa nyaman dan terasa seakan ia dilindungi. Begitu.. menenangkan.

"kau tahu,"neji tersenyum. "setiap orang memiliki hak untuk mencintai. Tidak peduli siapa atau apa yang ia cintai. Itu adalah hak mereka. Kita tidak memiliki hak untuk memarahi atau membencinya karena ia mencintai orang lain. Namun, apabila kita menyukai orang itu dan orang itu menyukai orang lain, kita boleh untuk menjauhinya, namun.. jangan membencinya. Karena mau bagaimanapun tidak ada yang salah dari perasaan itu.. perasaan Cinta."

Hinata tersenyum. Kali ini senyumnya begitu tulus dan indah, "arigatou Nii-san. Hontouni arigatou."

. . .

Bunyi peluit tanda akhir pertandingan berbunyi. Bola basket yang sejak tadi dipegang Naruto, langsung dilemparkannya ke arah depan.

Laki-laki itu meraih botol air minum dan sapu tangan yang diberikan asisten timnya dengan kasar. Sepertinya, mood laki-laki itu sedang buruk.

"ada apa denganmu, Naruto?" tanya laki-laki yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam panjang. "hari ini kau bermain terlalu kasar, kau sudah membuat dua orang masuk UKS hanya karena shoot-mu yang terlalu diberi tenaga." Ingatnya.

"itachi-sensei." Naruto menyebutkan nama guru yang menghampirinya. Tak lama kemudian ia menghela napas, cukup panjang. "aku hanya.. merasa aneh dengan sikap Hinata belakangan ini." Jelasnya.

"Hinata? Ah.. gadis pacarmu itu?" tanya Itachi, dengan wajah polos ketika melihat wajah Naruto memerah karena kata "pacar" yang ia sebutkan tadi.

"bu-bukan, Hinata hanya sahabatku. Ia bukan pacarku. Lagipula aku menyukai Sakura." Naruto menjelaskan, ketika ia merasakan tatapan tajam Itachi seakan menyuruhnya untuk mengaku. "ku rasa.."

"dasar.." Itachi tersenyum maklum, "aku hanya mengingatkanmu satu hal saja Naruto." Tatapan matanya berubah serius saat itu. "kau akan mengetahui siapa orang yang paling kau perlukan dan kau sayangi.." laki-laki itu menghela napas panjang, matanya menunjukan kesedihan. "ketika kau sudah kehilangannya atau ditingggalnya."

"sensei.." melihat mata itu, Naruto teringat sesuatu. Itachi pernah kehilangan saudaranya, ketika itu.. Itachi merasa sangat menyesal. Ia menyesal karena tidak sempat menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk bersama dengan sang Adik. Ia juga menyesal karena hanya memperhatikan sekolahnya. Ia.. sangat menyesal.

. . .

"ha-ah, ini sama sekali tidak menyelesaikan masalahku." Keluh Naruto, kepada dirinya sendiri.

Setelah selesai latihan basket di sekolah, ia berniat mendatangi rumah Hinata untuk menanyakan kenapa sikap gadis itu, belakangan ini terlihat sangat aneh.

Namun, karena tidak fokus. Tanpa sadar Naruto menyebrang jalan tanpa menengok ke arah kanan atau pun kiri. Ia tetap berjalan, tanpa mengetahui sebuah mobil truk melaju cepat ke arahnya. Dan sepasang mata amethys yang terbelalak melihat kejadian itu.

Awalnya ia keluar rumah hanya untuk menyegarkan tubuh. Karena selalu di kamar selama beberapa hari. Namun, ia tidak menyangka kejadian ini yang dilihatnya. Sangat tidak menyangka, bahkan membayangkan pun ia tidak pernah.

Tanpa tahu apalagi yang harus dilakukannya. Secara reflek Hinata berlari mendekat ke arah Naruto ia mendorong laki-laki itu hingga suara Naruto yang terjatuh ke aspal terdengar dan berusaha secapat mungkin untuk menghindari truk itu.

Namun sayangnya, dengan jarak sedekat itu. seberapa keraspun ia berusaha untuk menghindar akan mustahil apalagi mengingat, jika mobil yang dihadapinya tadi adalah mobil truk.

Brukk..

Gelap, semuanya begitu gelap. Namun seluruh rasa sakit yang tadi ia rasakan menghilang. Berganti dengan rasa hampa. Kosong.

Tidak ada satupun cahaya, tidak ada satu pun hal yang mengingatkannya kepada Naruto. Semua begitu kosong.

Terbaring di tengah-tengah tempat yang begitu gelap. Kedua mata amethys itu menatap kosong ke depan. 'kalau aku melupakannya, aku juga akan melupakan perasaan dan rasa sakit itu, bukan?' batinnya.

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak, secara cepat ia menelpon ambulan sambil berlari ke arah Hinata yang mulai dikerubuni beberapa orang. Tangannya dengan cekatan mengeluarkan perlengkapan yang selalu ia bawa, mengingat ia adalah orang yang ceroboh.

Suara mobil ambulan terdengar, Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas lega. Namun, meski begitu.. ia tetap berharap bahwa Hinata selamat. Ya, hanya itu. ia hanya berharap Hinata selamat.

Darah.

Ia tidak mungkin melupakannya, betapa banyaknya darah Hinata yang mengenai tubuhnya tadi. Pergelangan kaki, perut, lengan kanan, pundak, kepala. Beberapa saat sebelum ambulan tadi datang, ia sempat panik karena perban yang dibawanya sudah habis.

Sekarang yang bisa ia lakukan, hanya duduk di kursi yang berada di depan ruang operasi dan berdoa untuk keselamatan gadis itu. hanya itu.

"naruto! Ada apa dengan Hinata?! Mengapa itu bisa terjadi?!" pertanyaan beruntun langsung dikeluarkan Neji sambil memegang bahu Naruto keras. Ia tidak peduli lagi, dengan keadaan laki-laki di depannya. Saat ini hanya segala hal tentang keadaan Hinata yang memenuhi kepalanya.

"aku pun tidak terlalu ingat." Naruto menghela napas, ia menunduk dan memegang kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. "aku.. saat itu sedang menyebrang.. tiba-tiba ada truk lewat dan.. dan.." sama sekali tidak bisa menyambungnya. Laki-laki itu jelas masih shock.

"dan Hinata menyelamatkanmu, begitu?" neji berkata pelan. Tanpa diberitahu pun ia bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi setelahnya.

Entah sudah berapa lama mereka menunggu. Namun, yang pasti jam terasa begitu lambat berjalan.

Lampu ruangan itu berganti, disusul dengan kemunculan seorang yang memakai pakain hijau. "bagaimana keadaan Hinata?" tanya Neji, mewakili.

Suster itu melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan perihatin. "gadis itu baik-baik saja, beruntung laki-laki disana sudah memberi pertolong pertama yang baik. Jadi pasien tidak harus menderita kehilangan darah yang berlebihan, hanya saja.." suster ber-name tag "ten-ten" itu terlihat menghela napas cukup panjang.

"guncangan yang diterima pasien, membuat sedikit kerusakan di otaknya dan menyebabkan Amnesia." Lanjutnya, yang dibalas dengan tatapan tidak percaya dari Neji atau pun Naruto.

''''''''''''end''''''''''''

Fic baru? Check.

Ide mainstream? Check.

Terlalu gloomy? Check.

Terlalu tragedy? Check.

O-ow.. author meminta maaf. Hanya saja, karena berhubung atau sedang memiliki minat untuk ber"galau-galau" ria akhirnya author membuat fic baru.

Seperti biasa, author tidak bisa bersikap munafik, mendapat review dan membacanya memiliki kesenangan tersendiri.

Jadi, Mind to review my fiction?

Yukikaze Shera.

Log out.


End file.
